1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system of a vehicle, especially to a cooling system that dissipates heat of a generator mounted in an airtight engine compartment of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
To provide electricity to electric equipments, such as a lamp, an air conditioner, and a battery, of a vehicle, a generator is prepared in the vehicle. The generator is driven by an engine to generate the electricity. However, when the generator rotates at high speed under heavy load, temperature of the generator rises. If heat of the generator is not dissipated timely to lower the temperature of the generator, the generator will not operate well.
A conventional generator has a housing with multiple heat dissipating holes. Heat in the housing can be dissipated via the heat dissipating holes to lower temperature of the conventional generator. However, generally, the conventional generator is mounted in an airtight engine compartment together with an engine. Therefore, the heat that is dissipated via the heat dissipating holes of the housing of the generator is unable to be further dissipated to an exterior of the engine compartment such that air in the engine compartment and air outside the engine compartment are unable to circulate. Consequently, the temperature of the generator still rises constantly and a lifetime of the generator is shortened.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cooling system for a generator of a vehicle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.